User talk:NieA7/Build:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin
History * (cur) (last) 20:41, 13 April 2007 S Penumbra (Talk | contribs) (?Hero Discussion) * (cur) (last) 19:29, 1 April 2007 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 19:08, 1 April 2007 68.183.185.108 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 13:11, 21 March 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:04, 21 March 2007 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 22:46, 20 March 2007 Scorpinox (Talk | contribs) (?Hero Discussion) * (cur) (last) 22:45, 20 March 2007 128.138.56.171 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 09:29, 9 March 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (there is no style and formatting guideline for the rate-a-build.) * (cur) (last) 06:39, 9 March 2007 Eloc jcg (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 06:36, 9 March 2007 Fry (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 00:39, 26 February 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 15:18, 25 February 2007 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 13:54, 25 February 2007 Whizkidos (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:50, 24 February 2007 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 16:41, 24 February 2007 Whizkidos (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 09:30, 20 February 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 12:18, 14 February 2007 Alert (Talk | contribs) (Added favoured.) * (cur) (last) 21:28, 29 January 2007 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) m (+archive templ.) * (cur) (last) 16:46, 29 January 2007 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 14:26, 29 January 2007 151.38.74.225 (Talk) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 14:26, 29 January 2007 151.38.74.225 (Talk) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 14:22, 29 January 2007 151.38.74.225 (Talk) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 01:23, 21 January 2007 X H K (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 05:56, 15 January 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (archived) * (cur) (last) 20:12, 14 January 2007 Sigm@ (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 13:16, 9 January 2007 Scuza2100 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:21, 2 January 2007 64.252.110.75 (Talk) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 20:15, 12 December 2006 130.58 (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall skill set) * (cur) (last) 19:23, 12 December 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall skill set) * (cur) (last) 14:31, 12 December 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall skill set) * (cur) (last) 14:05, 12 December 2006 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall skill set) * (cur) (last) 23:01, 11 December 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Nightfall skill set) * (cur) (last) 16:41, 11 December 2006 220.247.230.89 (Talk) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 19:44, 26 November 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:38, 26 November 2006 Phoenix (Talk | contribs) m (Hammer?) * (cur) (last) 09:53, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Talk:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin moved to Build talk:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 01:10, 21 September 2006 210.3.39.32 (Talk) (?Regarding the nerf of Eviscerate) * (cur) (last) 20:36, 20 September 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Regarding the nerf of Eviscerate) * (cur) (last) 20:25, 20 September 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) (?Regarding the nerf of Eviscerate) * (cur) (last) 18:43, 20 September 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Regarding the nerf of Eviscerate) * (cur) (last) 10:33, 19 September 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Regarding the nerf of Eviscerate) * (cur) (last) 07:50, 18 September 2006 DKS01 (Talk | contribs) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 05:50, 17 September 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 05:34, 17 September 2006 DKS01 (Talk | contribs) (?Axe Warrior for less populated areas) * (cur) (last) 21:22, 16 September 2006 DKS01 (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 10:19, 16 September 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (Regarding the nerf of Eviscerate) * (cur) (last) 22:22, 15 September 2006 69.238.143.73 (Talk) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 04:04, 15 September 2006 24.212.20.135 (Talk) (?PvP ability) * (cur) (last) 04:03, 15 September 2006 24.212.20.135 (Talk) (?PvP ability) * (cur) (last) 04:02, 15 September 2006 24.212.20.135 (Talk) (?PvP ability) * (cur) (last) 04:00, 15 September 2006 24.212.20.135 (Talk) (?PvP ability) * (cur) (last) 12:18, 4 September 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 05:56, 4 September 2006 Not a fifty five (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:14, 4 September 2006 Jesus307 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:20, 28 August 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 07:55, 27 August 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 07:41, 27 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 07:32, 27 August 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 05:36, 27 August 2006 12.17.140.71 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 17:05, 23 August 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Changes) * (cur) (last) 16:57, 20 August 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (Changes) * (cur) (last) 23:32, 13 August 2006 Shadou (Talk | contribs) m (?PvP ability) * (cur) (last) 23:32, 13 August 2006 Shadou (Talk | contribs) (?PvP ability) * (cur) (last) 23:31, 13 August 2006 Shadou (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:19, 3 August 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 07:05, 3 August 2006 Taki (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 01:06, 1 August 2006 Aubray1741 (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 10:09, 25 July 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 05:37, 24 July 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 14:38, 23 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 14:38, 23 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 14:31, 23 July 2006 83.128.76.10 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 11:23, 23 July 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 19:31, 26 June 2006 130.58 (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 16:33, 26 June 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (Talk:W/Mo Patched Paladin moved to Talk:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin: "Descriptiveness") * (cur) (last) 11:02, 26 June 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (?Requesting replacement) * (cur) (last) 23:01, 25 June 2006 130.58 (Talk | contribs) m (?Requesting replacement) * (cur) (last) 22:53, 25 June 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 22:52, 25 June 2006 Silk Weaker (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-Build) * (cur) (last) 20:58, 25 June 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) (?Requesting replacement) * (cur) (last) 14:34, 25 June 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (?Requesting replacement) * (cur) (last) 13:25, 25 June 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) (reasons, requesting replacement of the current Paladin page, discussion) __TOC__ Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on builds Tested (favored): # Did some runs with the explicit builds today and -surprise- it worked. ~ Nilles (chat) 16:58, 25 June 2006 (CDT) # Nothing unique here, but as a straightfoward build in a profession filled with Leeroy Jenkins with mending, I think it's pretty decent build. The usual warrior dps and tanking ability, I don't see why not. # What's this? A wammo who can actually buff allies if he needs to? Blasphemy! — 130.58 (talk) (15:31, 26 June 2006 (CDT)) # I play this. I like. Aubray1741 21:06, 31 July 2006 (CDT) #I have used a warrior like this before. in an area with no enchantment stripping it works quite well. With all the adrenal skills i do think that there is room for 'Live Vicariously' this would make for quite a bit of hp gain and Vigorous Spirit would cover the maintained one so strips wouldnt be soo bad. Jesus307 22:14, 3 September 2006 (CDT) # Works well for me.DKS01 17:22, 16 September 2006 (CDT) # I LOVE this build! High damage output and strong, yet cheap, healing while surrounded by enemies works amazingly well. Scuza2100 # Duhh it's good. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 15:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) #Best Warrior Build a tank could ever have...-X H K #I ran the axe variant while capping the elite. It worked perfectly. --— Unfavored: Discussion * What's the point of suggesting the Shield of Absorption when the W is on healing, not protection? :put the remaining 5 attrib points on prot and it lasts 4 seconds. assuming you have 5 enemies on you which strike every 1.8 seconds thats 11 strikes over 4 seconds. meaning a damage reduction of 5+5*11=60 on the last strike. thats a full RoF of a pure prot monk. but dont forget there are also earth-eles, frenzy warriors etc. using stone daggers and stuff like that. - Y0_ich_halt 11:46, 29 January 2007 (CST) * Right. Thanks Zerris. ~ Nilles (msg) 04:30, 20 February 2007 (CST) Why not replace Sever Artery with Barbarous Slice since your not going to be using Sprint while attacking anyway. More damage too. Just a suggestion, though I think it should be standard.--Whizkidos 11:41, 24 February 2007 (CST) :that discussion is at archive1's bottom. the chance of having sprint still on from rushing in is there, so it's no guaranteed bleeding. - Y0_ich_halt R.I.P. 15:50, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::So, why not replace Sprint with Enraging Charge? It's not like mobs kite all the time anyway. Just use Enraging for an adrenaline boost. Simple ^_^ --Whizkidos 08:54, 25 February 2007 (CST) :::keeping the build prophecies-only as much as possible is the reason. add it to variants if it's not there. - Y0_ich_halt R.I.P. 10:18, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::::Exactly the point. Originally, the build was intent to run on any equipment, too. However, the Enraging Charge/Barbarous Slice combo limits the overall versatility and mobility of the build. It's true, you don't need that kind of mobility often in PvE, but it's always better to have. ~ Nilles (msg) 19:39, 25 February 2007 (CST) I love taking Signet of Removal with Mending instead. This works great in PvP. --Fry 01:36, 9 March 2007 (CST) :here's a tip: go back in the article's history and look at the very first version of this page. this was the summary at the beginning: "This is a Paladin for all those of you out there who are tired of sacrificing half of their Energy for a skill that heals less than Healing Signet." - that refers to mending, btw. and signet of removal for a pvp warrior is just waste. take purge condition istead if you really think you need it. hundred blades as an elite brings much more benefit from vigorous spirit. - Y0_ich_halt 09:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :: Dito. Heroes do a good job in removing hexes and conditions from players. Since you'll usually be at the top of the list anyway, you'll be as condition and hex free as it can get. ~ Nilles (msg) 09:11, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Because I commonly use an axe warrior, wouldn't it be good to add in frenzy (cancel it with sprint) or any other IAS (like tiger stance) and replace Penetrating Blow with it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.183.185.108 ( ) 20:08, 1 April 2007. : wtf? the talk about IAS was ages ago and still there's nothing in the variants section? ima change this now. - Y0_ich_halt 15:29, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Hero Discussion This build works great on a warrior hero, but I don't know the process for adding it to the untested hero builds page, can anyone help out? Scorpinox 18:46, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm not sure either, but it definitely works well. Just tag it? Spen 16:41, 13 April 2007 (CDT)